These Wounds Don't Seem to Heal
by Gugugaga
Summary: How could she trust him when all her instinct did was betray her in the past?How could she love him when she had never been loved?How could she share her life with him when she has no idea what her life's purpose is?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: yeah that's right, i own Sailor Moon...i created it. pffft...Gee...i wonder y im here?**

**Anyways, ppl pleez review! All comments, suggestions, and questions r welcome!**

* * *

Serena told herself each day that she would leave this duty, leave this life, and start over; and yet she never kept her promise.

No, instead, she went to the hospital each day, day in and day out, doing what she thought she would never do years ago. And today, she was on her way to the hospital again, her body driven by an unexplained force.

She was now 22; a young flower. Yet she had been through so much in her life, far more than a girl her age could handle. But through all these years, she was used to it. She had become numb of her emotions. And she was glad for this.

She looked at her reflection from the train's window when it passed through a dark tunnel. Staring back at her, was a tired face. The girl in the reflection had soft, sweet features; the ones that had once belonged to an innocent, carefree girl. How could she have let herself become this way without noticing it? How could she have let herself turn to a girl whose life was wasted away like this each day? She had promised years ago that when she get the chance, she would leave this hellhole and start over, she had promised years ago that once she is old enough, she would go off and finally enjoy her freedom; lead a normal life, and put her past behind her forever.

How did she turn out to be like this?

She asked herself that everyday when she was on her way to the hospital; she told herself each day that she would go to her father's room that morning and tell him: "you can't control my life anymore. I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do about it!" then she would tell him how much she resented him; how wonderful her life would be after she leave him, and watch her father's angry, but fearful face, knowing that he can't do anything about it.

But no, each morning, just as she worked up all her courage to walk in to his room and tell him those things, her hopes died. Because she could never bring herself to look into those eyes and say those horrible things. He needed her; leaving him meant she couldn't even fulfill her mother's last wish before dying. What kind of daughter would she be?

-

* * *

_Serena peeked into the quiet room._

"_Mommy? Are you okay?" _

_The women sitting on the rocking chair turned from the window she had been staring into and looked at her young daughter. She blinked and didn't say anything for a second, as if trying to remember what she was asked just a moment ago._

"_Yes. Dear, come, Serena, come...I want to talk to you." The women said and made a hand gesture for her daughter to come and padded the bed beside her slightly._

_The young girl nodded and did what she was asked. She sat on the bed and looked at her mother eagerly, just as she had done when she was a child. Back then mommy always had a story to tell, but now, Serena knew she wasn't going to hear a story; her mother's serious expression told her that it was something important. So she calmed herself and said nothing as she waited for her mother to begin._

_The woman in the chair stroke her daughter's beautiful golden hair lightly, just as she had always done in the past years, then looked at her baby; no, she was no longer a baby, she would, after all, take all responsibilities of the family from this day on. She would need the strength and the courage to do so. _

_Serena looked into her mother's eyes and saw a glimpse of sadness, but still said nothing, because she knew she would get her explanation soon._

"_Serena...you're all grown up now, aren't you? You're a big girl, almost seventeen now."_

_Serena nodded, having no idea where this is going._

"_Serena...I want you to do something for Mommy...promise me something, okay?"_

_Serena nodded again._

"_I-I want you to..." The women struggled as she tried to say the words she knew would burden her daughter's life from now on. She closed her eyes for a second, gathering all the courage she could to say those words, then when she was ready, she started again. "Don't hate your father, please...Serena. Don't hate him. I know there are a lot of reasons to, but please...for my sake, put the past behind you...and one day, if something happens...I want you act the same way any daughter would act under the same circumstance, do the same things any daughter would do for her father." Tears started to flow down her cheek, and she continued. "I know he hasn't treated you very well, but if you can just find it in your heart to forgive him...promise me, Rena. Promise me, daughter..." _

* * *

**Like or no like? Pleez R and R...remember, all comments, suggestions and questions are welcome!**

**The one, the only...**

**gugugaga**


	2. Chapter 1:uncontrolled hate

Hi y'all! Im back from hibernating! Did u all miss me?

(cricket sounds)

...0 anywho, sorry it took me so long to update...the thing is, i wrote this chapter along time ago, but i didn't post it cuze i didn't finish the next chapter yet.. i sorta wanted to get that done before i post this. So that this story doesn't end up like "first date", being tossed in the back of my brain...only one final chapter to go too!for "first date" i mean.I'll try to start writing it...i'll try.

I seem to have writter's block right now. Ughh...

Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

Remember, all comments, suggestions and questions are welcome!

Wait...did we forget something here? Ohh yes! My thanx to ppl!

Remember i love u all!

Thanx for my reviewers from last time:

ffgirlmoonie—yes , u'll find out what happened to Serena later on in bits and pieces of her flashback and stuff.

iluvfractions—i love YOU! lol. thanx for reviewing!...u ARE a true friend!

Belgariad—awww...thank u! U guys r soo sweet! I love my friends!

Sabudabu—u remember what i said on the bus right? Well then i don't have to repeat it. Anywho, despite the fact that u always gives me negative comments, i thank u for reviewing, because it makes me look more me look more popular. -

Lady Tristana Rogue—hehe im am evil aren't i? MUAHAHAHAHA!

Now that's done...let's get it on!

**Disclaimer:** hello...this is called a FANFICTION...meaning a FICTION written by a FAN...u figure it out. and please note that i am not, i repeat, not japanese, nor do i speak japanese, so in the process of naming the characters, i try to make them sound japanese, i don't knoe if such names really exist, so don;t get offended if they end up not being japanese at all. i try.

and u might notice some names r japanese-ish, some r in plain english...well, try to ignore that as well. i can't make up myy mind about the names.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Serena. And how is your day so far?"

"Good morning, Mrs. St. Claire. I'm fine, thank you."

"Your father is sleeping soundly now. I think he's getting better. Who knows, maybe he'd be out of here soon." Mrs. St. Claire said and gave Serena a warming smile. And to be polite, Serena smiled back.

"Well, I've got to keep busy. The breakfasts don't just go to the patients' rooms themselves."

Serena watched as the short plump woman wheeled away with her cart. _Maybe he'd be out of here soon..._Serena knew it wasn't ever going to happen, not with her father's conditions. He's been a vegetable for a little over a year now, after a fetal car crash that had killed everyone in the car, including Mommy. She was been dragged to some lousy dinner party that day by Serena's father. She had insisted on staying home for the day, but after another brutal beating by him, she gave up just like she had always done and went with him.

Serena remembered the funeral well. Neighbors brought tons home made cooking and all said the same things more or less, with fake smiles plastered on their faces: "I'm really sorry, Serena...Your mother, she was truly a wonderful woman. But be thankful that your father is still here...don't worry, he'll get better soon." Then they would quickly look away and avoid eye contact, showing their guilt for lying to her about her father—how lucky she was for having a father like that and how he's going to get better soon. Bullshit, all of it. And they knew it. They all knew about what kind of a monster he was...well, parts of it; how he always beat mother, and by God he deserved it all. It was time that something went against him, it was time that he got his punishments for every thing that he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father? Oh...you woke up...a nurse told me you were still sleeping..." Serena placed her bags on the drawer next to her father's bed then took off her jacket and sat down. It was an every-day routine—she come here and talk to her father for a while, check to see if everything was all right, like any other daughter would do for her father...what did that mean, exactly? She had kept her promise to her mother, but inside, she heart was never there.

She hated it.

Her father seemed to stare at her blankly. Sometimes she wondered if he knew how much she hated this, she wondered if he knew about the promise she made to her mother, the reason why she is still here. She didn't know if he was in pain; she hoped he did, she hoped he was in a lot of pain. She hoped he would never wake up from this...she hoped he would always be burdened with the guilt. Because nothing would ever make up for what he did—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. She was relieved that her anger and hatred hadn't gone out of control this time, because sometimes she scared herself when she was thinking about all the horrible things she wish would happen...

She turned around and there stood a young doctor instead of Dr. Yuki, the women who'd been checking up on her father every morning.

"Good morning. I'm Darien Shields; the new doctor whose going to take over for Dr. Yuki temporarily." The young man looked down on a sheet of information and said: "And you must be Serena, right?" He smiled and held out his hand.

Serena shook it and nodded. "Hi."

"Dr. Yuki is a maternity leave. So I'm taking over for now. I'm still new at this, so please fill me in on anything important about your father's condition when I don't seem to know about them; Dr. Yuki had given me specific instructions, but..."

Once again, Serena nodded. That's right! How could she have forgotten! Dr. Yuki was already into her 7th month of pregnancy, she even told Serena the day earlier, but somehow she had seemed to have tossed the information to the back of her head.

Serena watched as Dr. Shields examined her father, doing the usual routines, and when he was done, he gave Serena a assuring nod and said: "Well, he seems to be doing okay." And walked out. "See ya."

He went into the room next to her father's before she could respond politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Serena stared out the window as she waited for her stop to come. She wondered about life. What was the point of bringing another life into this world when life would be so hard? To her, a new life meant another unfortunate person having to be burdened with the troubles of living. She hoped she would never be forced to bring another life onto this cruel world, never be forced to do such a horrible thing.

She wondered why Dr. Yuki was so happy about the birth of her child then. Didn't she know what a bad thing she was doing, to her self, to her baby, and to everyone else?

Then again, she never understood other people's thoughts. And no one seemed to have ever understood her. She was all alone, she had understood that along time ago, but why would it hurt so much then? She asked the question to her self, but she knew the answer:

For once, maybe just for once, life wouldn't betray her like it always done so in the past. Maybe she too, needed someone to trust, to pour her heart out to, like everyone else.

But how could she do that when she was too bitter about everything? She would never have the guts to reveal just how full of hate, how bitter she is inside the quiet and timid girl whom everyone see as strong-willed and brave about every unfortunate thing that happened to her. She would never break her protective wall and let anyone see just how weak and pathetic she was inside. No; the wall protecting everyone from the truths has been there too long, and now, she didn't how to tear it down.

Little did she know, she would soon learn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright...pleez review! All comments, suggestions and questions are welcome!

The one, the only...

gugugaga


	3. Chapter 2 :disturbing dinner

Hello! This is gugugaga here with another chapter! Wow...i got some really encouraging reviews last time. i think that's why i'm able to update so soon! Well, okay...this isn't really soon, but it's like, my best time so far.

Anyways, thanx a lot to my reviewers!

Sabudabu—im just glad u took the time and reviewed! Btw, when r u gonna update ur story?

Iluvfractions—thanx for the suggestions, really. But what's OOC? Yeah..that's about all i can do. since, u know, my english volvabulary is very limited, so i gonna concentrate more on the terminology thing.YAY!I HAVE A WRITTING STYLE! And i like the english version of the names...ugh..i'll figure it out later. And no, no killing anyone in this story! I already have the ending planned out..how am gonna get there..i don't knoe..i'll figure it out later as i go along! Yes, i think im gonna use that song one way or another..i'll see as i go along..lol im soo unorganized. Maybe that's why i can never finish my stories?...NO FRACTION SONG!

(haha i don't think the other ppl understand what im saying since im responding randomly to ur review!)

Ffgirlmoonie— yay! U came back!i m soo happy! Although how did u know that i updated?...anyways, thanx for reviewing. What's SGP? And what's Satyavati Patel? Is that ur name? Is that ur email addy? R u telling me to email u? Or is that just ur signature? Sorry im kinda slow on these kind of things! Lol

XWhiteXStaRx—really? Im sooo thrilled! Haha. Thanx for coming back and reviewing!

anotherdreamer04—thank you!

**Disclaimer:** you should know this by now. So do i really have to say it? Must you make me say what breaks my heart? ;; WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And once again, sorry if the names in here doesn't make sense. Some are in english, and some...well, the ones i make up, i try to make them sound japanese-ish. So if you speak japanese and after reading my story, decided that the names make no sense what's so ever, and infact, aren't even japanese. Sorry about that. But hey, i try.

Anyways, enjoy!

AND DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young blonde girl took her usual place and sat down. She watched as her father began to read the newspaper. Mommy was chopping up green onions for the soup. A moment later, she returned to the living room with the whole dinner; everything in order. Serena quietly watched as Mommy served the rice into each bowl and gently placed them infront of Serena and her father, then sat down.

_Serena didn't dare to start eating when her father hasn't started to eat yet. Nor did Mommy. The house was now quiet, except with the sounds coming from outside, where the boys who had already had dinner were playing soccar. "Yay! Score!" she had heard one of the boys shout._

"_Eat. Dinner is getting cold." The middle aged woman quietly said to the man sitting across._

_Father finally looked up from his newspaper, then looked at Serena, who didn't dare to move an inch. Slowly, he folded the newspaper and put it away, then picked up the chopsticks and started his dinner with the fattest meat on the plate. _

_Serena and Mommy both let out a silent sigh, finally breathing again. The house was now filled with chewing sounds._

"_Diana called today. She wants me to go the doctor's with her. She's really worried about her lungs. Last time the doctor said she might have some kind of lung disease or something rather. Aiy...so sad." Mommy suddenly spoke up. There was no reaction from father, he just kept picking the fattest pieces of meat and brought them into his mouth._

"_I should go with her. She is getting so worried. She told me she cannot sleep knowing that something so terrible might be growing inside her." Mommy continued._

_Father still didn't look up. "You cannot go." He said matter-of-factly and placed his bowl on the table, which made a –Slam- noise that started both Serena and Mommy and made them jump out of their chair a little bit._

_Serena watched as Mommy opened her mouth to say something, but then bit the back of her lip as she fought back her words. Father seemed to be satisfied, he finally looked up at Mommy and Serena's fearful faces and asked: " Now where's the soup?"_

_That was when Serena learned her first lesson about life—her father fed on other people's fear._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Serena? Yo! Serena! Hello! You okay there, Serena?"

Serena jumped as she was startled by the sudden tab on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Roger, the busboy staring back at her with a worried face.

"I've been calling your name since dinosaurs lived. Gsseez...are you okay there?"

Serena quickly nodded, and waited until her breathing pattern became normal again to say: " Yeah...I'm okay. Don't worry about it." And gave him an assuring smile, which like always, worked and Roger's worried face disappeared.

" Well, if you need any help with anything, just tell me okay?"

Serena nodded and watched as the teenage boy walked away. Then quickly put the dried dishes away as she tried to make up for the time lost zoning out. She knew that Mr. Rumiko, her supervisor wouldn't like it if he found out that she was daydreaming again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darien Shields cursed silently as he scanned the stuff in his fridge. All there were left were some fruits and cookie dough...which weren't the best choices for dinner. And he'd ran out of instant noodles last week.

How does a doctor end up living like THIS? There he was, a man in his late twenties, searching frantically in his own house for some food, because, once again, he had forgotten to buy groceries. And you'd think that after all these years, he would have gotten used to it.

Frustrated, he went to the living room and sat down on his sofa, trying to ignore his rambling stomach. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, hoping to come across some commercials that would help him decide what to do to get through another meal, maybe he would be able to order in something.

Instead he came across the news. On TV, the anchor woman that had always annoyed Darien so much because of her rather unattractive buzz cut was screaming with excitement: " Today! President George Bush was reelected and beat John Kerry after months of campaigning! Some Americans showed their happiness, and some were disappointed at the results..."

After hearing this, Darien frowned and turned off the TV. "Bush...what good did he ever do!..." he murmured under his breath.

Frustrated, he grabbed his jacket and left his apartment. He had remembered seeing a new restaurant opening not far from where he lived a few months ago and was mentally cursing at himself for not remembering sooner. He walked quickly to the direction of the restaurant, unable to ignore his hunger.

He also made a mental note to buy groceries. And maybe a case or two instant noodles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The strong smell of food—not fruits and cookie dough—welcomed Darien as he stepped into KAMI'S FOOD, and he was thankful for this. He quickly picked a table with a single chair in the crowded and busy restaurant and sat down. Just sitting there and knowing for sure that he was going to eat tonight relieved him.

After about his millionth try, he finally managed to get the busy waitress's attention.

"Hello. What would you like to have today?" the attractive twenty-something woman asked and shot him a flirty smile, probably after noticing that he had came by himself while most other men came with their girlfriend or family.

"Um...how about some sushi?" he answered without returning the woman's smile, normally he probably would've at least took the time to talk to her a bit more, but today...was an exception.

The waitress something down on her notepad and didn't seem hurt at all by the lack of interest in his voice. "Coming right up." She said and walked to another table in hurry.

After for about forty-five minute of filling his stomach, he was finally full and prepared to leave. This time, however, it took him even longer to get the waitress's attention. So he just sat there and looked for his chance for when she would pass by.

A young couple came into the restaurant and sat at the table behind him. The guy had his arms around the young girl, while she gave him aggressive kisses that made Darien regret eating so much. He tried to avoid looking at them and just sat there silently while waiting for the waitress. However, his ears still heard some stuff he'd rather not have heard.

" Come to my place tonight. I'll make it worth your time..." the young girl said in a surprisingly mature and husky voice.

Darien could no longer stand this, he quickly stood up and yelled for the waitress, who was busy with other customers. Ops, maybe a little too loud. Suddenly the place became quiet and everyone stared at him for his rather impolite outburst. Including the couple behind him, who stopped nibbling on each other's ears. Darien felt his face burning up while the waitress, looking very annoyed, started to walk over to him.

"Um...excuse me." he apologized to the crowd over his lost of control.

"Now what is it? I suppose it's not some sort of emergency?" the waitress asked impatiently. She no longer wore the flirty smile on her face. Instead, she looked furious.

"Uh...check?" he responded and chuckled nervously to make the situation better. The waitress's expression didn't change one bit as she gave him the bill.

Well, can't blame a guy for trying.

Darien sighed silently as he handed her the cash, hoping this embarrassing moment would soon end. Just as he grabbed his jacket, ready to go, he saw someone looking familiar walking out from the back of the restaurant. He tried to remember where he had seen the blonde hair girl before. Then it hit him; he had just met her this morning at the hospital. Her father...he's the one Dr. Yuki gave specific instructions about. That's right, he was sure she was the one. He would never mistake for that serious expression always hanging on her face. He noticed from this morning that she seemed to be very timid and quiet. Then again...maybe it was because of her father's conditions...anyhow, he now remembered. Her name is...Sabrina, Serene?...something like that. Yes! Serena! That's it!

Before he knew what he was doing, he was shouting loudly for the second time in less than 5 minutes. This time, to the young girl walking towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah i know, that chapter totally sucked ass. And it was very, very boring too. But i promise that the next chapter would be a lot more interesting, okay? This chapter's just something to build up the next one.

Until next time...pleez R and R! As always, all comments, suggestions and questions are welcome!

The one, the only...

gugugaga


	4. Chapter 3: Chapter written 5 months ago

Here I am, updating after how long...5 months? Anyways, please reveiw. This was written 5 months ago...i just never posted if for some reason...

I think i intended for this chapter to be much better.perhaps that's why i never posted it?..and i haven't had time to look everything over...sorrys for mistakes. This chap was rushed interms of plot..oh well...like i said, i was supposed to rewrite this, but i didn't and abondoned the story. Sorrys.

* * *

Serena heard someone call her name and scanned the restaurant. A young man a few years older than her was walking towards her and smiling. Something about him was familiar to Serena yet she couldn't remember who he was.

"Hi, I didn't know you lived in this area. I mean, the hospital is so far from here." The man said.

It was then that she remembered—

"Doctor...doctor Shields?"

The young man's smile was wider now. "So you remember? I'm flattered, really."

Serena returned the man's smile numbly. She wondered why a doctor would be so kind to her. Then she remembered his question.

"I live pretty far from here, actually...I just work here."

He looked surprised for a second, his jaw hanging and eyes fixed on Serena, then laughed stupidly. "Ohh...so...are you still in school or...?"

"Actually, I'm not in school. I started working the minute I graduated from highschool." She replied and looked away to show that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Oh..." he simply said and looked at his watch. Suddenly his face lit up. "Hey...what do you say that we find a little place and talk more? Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" He said in a way that made Serena not worry about his intentions for a second. Plenty of guys had said that to her before, and the little "talk" had always ended up with " come to my place..."

She didn't answer for a second. Dr. Shields must've seen the expression on her face that she tried to hide, because he even gave her an excuse to leave while he pretended to take a swift glance at his watch: "Well...actually, it's pretty late. We all have to go to work tomorrow—"

"It's quiet alright. I have the time. It's not that late." She smiled and decided that there was nothing to do at home anyways. A day of work had made her yearn for someone to talk to. She was surprised at herself for already talking much more than usual today.

"Alright." He said. Just then, Janice, one of the waitresses at the restaurant walked by them and gave Dr. Shields a weird look. Then her gaze shifted to Serena and frowned, her eyes directing Serena to the man she was talking to.

Dr. Shields noticed Serena's confused expression, then looked at Janice, then back at Serena. He sighed, and suddenly, he seemed a little nervous.

"You...know her?" She asked.

"Well...no, not really. She's upset because I yelled across the room a little too loudly...don't ask."

Serena couldn't help but smile at his sheepish expression. "Yeah...she has a thing with "disturbing other customers". She looked at the waitress and probably after hearing what Darien and Serena said, she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your father is very healthy for a person in his position...you needn't to worry about his condition. It's very stable."

Serena looked up and saw the young doctor sipping his coffee. She did not know what to say at this moment. People always thought that she must be worried sick about her father—always going to the hospital everyday and see him, always wearing that expression on her face as if something troubles her, how she solemnly spoke to others...they all thought it was about her father. No one knew why she was really that way. It had never crossed their mind that she had turned that way because of her own past, her own lonely life, the memories that always hunted her, the scars that would never be healed...

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him up at this time...see? I just made you more worried." Dr. Shield's voice interrupted Serena's thoughts.

She sat up a bit and readjusted herself in the seat while playing with her coffee cup. But did nothing other than gazing at the man sitting infront of her.

"So...let's change the topic then." He suggested and took another sip of his coffee. "So what exactly do you do at the restaurant?"

"Actually...I just wash the dishes. I work part-time there."

"Ohhhh..." Once again, Dr. Shields looked surprised. "Don't take this the wrong way, but...when I first met you, I thought you were one of those collage freshmen, I don't know why...you look...well, smart."

Serena couldn't help but laugh at that, she was flattered, plenty of people had been surprised that she hasn't gone to collage, but none of them really said it out loud, nevertheless TELL her that she looked smart. His honesty made her feel more comfortable to tell him more.

"Well...thank you, Dr. Shields, but—"

"Call me Darien."

"Okay. Thanks, Darien. But I chose not to go to collage. It was my personal choice."

"Oh...? Mind telling me why you made that choice?"

_CRACK BOOM!_ Suddenly lightening struck outside. Serena was shaken by the fast change of the weather. She took a fast sip of coffee to calm herself, while trying to come up with a polite answer that won't give Dr. Shields too much information.

"I just...well, there was alot of reasons." Serena said and left it at that. She then turned her head to the window to see the rain starting to pour down. Dr. Shields didn't say anything. It had been understood that she didn't want to say too much to him.

He watched as Serena's mind drifted to elsewhere. Her elbow on the table and her hand on her chin, silently, eyes fixed on the falling rain outside. Her sea-blue eyes not hiding the emotions going through her, whatever they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So, Serena, which university are you applying to?"_

_The highschool senior looked up and saw Mrs. Toco standing infront of her desk. She eyed the 'Which Post-secondary Education is Best For You?' pamphlet and shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." She answered. "But I'm thinking of Tokyo University...although I might be aiming a little too high..."_

_Mrs. Toko smiled, "You're being too modest, really, Serena. You always said that you want to be a doctor, didn't you?"_

"_Well...yeah...I want to be a doctor."_

"_Tokyo University well suit you fine then. I heard they rank in the top 3 every year in the area of medical studies, out of so many schools in Japan!" the middle-aged teacher encouraged excitedly. _

_Serena pressed her lips together and thought hard, still unsure of her decision._

"_Oh dear, look at me blabbing like that, I haven't asked you what you want to study yet!" Mrs. Toco apologized embarrassingly._

_Serena Smiled. " You were right, I AM planning to be a medical student."_

"_Well, good luck. Although there is not a single doubt in my mind that you'll do great." After giving Serena the words of encouragement, she walked away to talk to other students._

_The young blonde sat at her desk and continued to read the pamphlet. She could not wait to go to university._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It was at dinnertime when Serena told her parents what she wanted to become for the first time. _

_Father disliked her idea of having a career. "You don't need all that fancy schooling." He said. " What's the point of going when you may get married soon and have a family?"_

"_What family? What marriage? I don't even have a boyfriend!" this completely took Serena by surprise._

"_There are a couple of young lads at my company who gave you the eye. I'm sure one of them would be a good provider for you." Father replied matter-of-factly. _

_Serena couldn't believe this. All these years and father had never said a WORD about marrying her off. She was shocked and angry at his attitude towards this matter._

"_Well I don't want them to provide for me! I've always wanted to be a doctor!"_

"_Stop this non-sense. What's the use of a woman having a career? They're never going to be on the top anyways. Just look at the people in my company. Non of the high-ranked positions are filled by women."_

_Serena tried hard to fight back her tears. Her heart had been stabbed by her father. How could he say this? _

"_And anyways," Father continued. " Women don't need their careers to live well in this world. All they need is a pretty face and marry someone decent. The other stuff should be left to the men to handle. Look at your mother, she never went to school and she's living the kind of life those other women would die for."_

_Serena did look at her mother. She did not see the kind of life father was talking about. She didn't see the her mother's happiness..._

_Maybe she never will..._


End file.
